pure connerie qui peu se passer dans une ecole
by Redria Wolfram
Summary: ben ses plein de connerie loll surtout qui tourne autour de Lancer et Archer bon si vous vouler en savoir plus liser a l'interieur


disclaimer: les perso de Fate Stay Night son toujour pas a moi si ils serais a moi j'aurais deja fais mon harem de beau mec loll ben en resume ils ont a Type-Moon

couple: Lancer x Archer a la base et un Lancer x Archer x Shirou un peu plus tard dans fanfic oui loll jai pas pu resister

genre: variable sa depent de mes idee mais previen sa serais drole , un peu violent , language vulgaire , sexe , yaoi , combat , bataille pour savoir qui est le vrais dominant loll et ect a vous de voir et pour finir Alternative Universe oui loll me tentais

resumer: simple une vrais connerie qui se passe dans une ecole loll enfais plus presisement une ecole qui ressemble un peu legerement a celle de Angel's Feather mdr (pour seux qui connaise comprenent mdr)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant un cours de math, Lancer s'enmerdais a mourir. La porte de la classe s'ouvris et un jeune homme au cheveux argenter entra , le prof se tourna vers le nouveau et apres vers le reste de la classe et dis je vous presente Archer il sera nouveau dans notre classe regarda les place libre va t'assoire a coter du mec avec les cheveux bleu Lancer leva la tete et grogna apres le prof J'ai un nom vous s'avez donc si vous recommencer je vous tue compris! La prof eu un peu peur. Archer regarda un peu surpris de la situation mais quand son regard se tourna vers Lancer il se mis a le regarder avec haine et s'assit a coter. Lancer remarqua le regard de Archer Barf pourquoi tu me regarde de meme je tes rien fais tu sera.

-Non mais ta menacer la prof juste parce que elle a oublier ton nom non mais tes vraisment trop con.

-Tu me cherche ou quoi!

-Non ses juste que je veux que tu soit moin enervant

-Ben si tes pas content va ailleur si ji suis Archer arreta de regarder Lancer et ecouta le cours . Lancer regarda Archer se rendi compte quil le trouva mignon mais le fit pas paraitre ne voulant pas fahire a sa reputation.Archer se senti se faire fixer mais fit comme si de rien etais pour cette fois.

la cloche de la fin du cours sonna

Tout le monde pris leur affaire et parti mais Archer se fit jambetter par Lancer. Non mes tes con ou quoi? Archer se releva et foutu un crochet du droit dans la gueule de Lancer et parti. Lancer pris le bras de Archer aux passage pour l'empecher de partir Si tu refais sa encore une fois sa va aller mal

-Oh que jai peure barf tu veux te la fermer espece de trouble fete en plus je te fais remarquer ses toi qui a commencer en me jambettant.

-Et toi t'aurais pas du me foutre un crochet du droit dans ma face Archer trop en colere de par l'atitude de Lancer le frappa un autre fois. Lancer regarda bizzarement Archer il voulais repliquer mais une ordre de fille sauta sur Archer pour lui demander plein de question . Archer reussi de se detacher un peu de la ruer de fille pour dire a Lancer Si tu me provoque encore une fois je te fais bouffer tes propre tripe

-Wouaw que jai peur! --''' Dans la foulle il avais des fille qui etais de folle de yaoi donc elles criaient quelles voulaient que nos deux chamailleur s'embrasse . Les deux diserent JAMAIS! JE NE VOUDRAIS PAS TOUCHER A SE TAS D'ORDURE COMME LUI! chaqun se pointais en disant cela .Tout le monde qui etais autour deux ria de leur expretion. Lancer et Archer taner de s'endurer mutuellement parti de leur bord ne souhaitant pas se revoire pendant un petit bout sinon ils s'entreturaient.

une dizaine de minute plus tard la cloche pour le commencement du 2 em cours sonna

Lancer entra il remarqua que Archer etais deja a sa place entrain de parler avec quel qun le lancier a eu une mechante idee et alla la metre a execution il s'approcha de l'archer et subtillement lui fit faire tomber ses affaire . Archer entendi un bruit il tourna sa tete et remarqua ses affaire par terre les ramassa regarda furieusement Lancer et lui pilla sur le pied Sa ta prendra espece de baka

-Aieuh! sa fais mal Lancer se tien le pied S'etais que pour rigoler espece de tarte

-Ah oui! moi une tarte ! ben si je suis une tarte pourquoi tu vien pas me manger Regard provocateur Premierement te trouve pas commestible deuxiement tes pas mon genre

-Ah oui! alors pourquoi tes un peu rouge? Lancer devien encore plus rouge et alla frapper Archer Espece de con! Mais il se fit arreter par le prof Taisez-vous et allez vous assoire pour quon commence enfin le cours svp Tous le monde alla s'assoire , Lancer comme d'habitude en se pleignant . Archer trop taner d'entendre ses giremiade a longueure de journee lui fout une taloche deriere la tete . Si tu te plein encore une fois sa va aller mal compris?

-Ses quoi que tu va me faire ? Hein espece d'archer a la noix

-Je le dis pas et deuxiement je suis pas un archer a la noix 3 je suis sur que je suis plus fort que toi 4 je suis sur que dans le fond tes qu'une moviette

-Ses ce quon va voir si je suis une moviette! Lancer s'approcha de Archer et l'embrassa , le prof remarqua et gueula Si vous voulez faire des m'amour ses hors de la classe svp ! Tout le monde etais surpris de la situation . Archer lui repoussa violament Lancer Graaaaaaa non mais t'etais pas obliger de me faire sa hein! je suis pas homo moi

-Men fout de ton orientation sexuelle je voulais seulement te montrer que j'etais pas une moviette Le prof toussota pour remetre en ordre la classe et continua son cours.

La fin des cours

Tout le monde retourna a leur dortoir . Nos deux enemi jurer ne s'etais pas parler du reste de la journer trop honteux de se qui ses passer ben surtout Archer parce que enfais Lancer s'enfout un peu mais il voulais laisser un peu tranquille son oposer justqu'au lendemain . Mais se que les deux ne savais pas ses que ils auraient eter obliger de partager la meme chambre . Lancer entra dans la chambre et remarqua Archer a l'interieur

Non mais ques que tu fabrique ici ses ma chambre tu sera!

-Ses la mienne aussi figure toi monsieur le pas coincer

-Graaaaa jai pas d'humeur a me faire achaler a soir donc boucle la sinon te refais se que jai fais dans le cours d'histoire

-Erf! Archer devien tout rouge et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain .Lancer enfin tranquille se coucha dans son lit et regarda la tv. Environ une trentaine de minute plus tard Archer sorti de la salle de bain et remarqua Lancer dormir il le mi mieu sur le lit et lui mis discretement une couverture sur lui apres il alla se faire de quoi manger et quand se fut pret il se mis a manger .Quel que heure plus tard Lancer se leva et remarqua quil avais une couvertur sur lui se tourna vers Archer Pourquoi ta fais sa ? jen avais pas besoin

-T'avais l'aire d'avoir froid ben meme si on se deteste mutuellement defois un peu s'entraider et de toute maniere on est obliger de s'endurer l'un l'autre tout les jour vu quon a la meme chambre et en plus on est dans les meme cours

-Mouais mais on devra obliger de se chamailler moin erf moi qui aimais te taquiner

-QU-QUOI? Archer full surpris avalla de travers sa tasse de the et le recracha Tu a bien entendu

-Ben oui ten quon i est dit moi que tu m'aime

-Wow! on se calme ques que ta foutu dans ton the pour pensser sa toi? --'''

-Rien pentoute monsieur le raleur

-Graaaaaaaa! toi monsieur qui devien surpris pour rien

-Ferme-la sinon ta ma tasse sur la tete Lancer se taisa. Archer continua de boir son the et quand il la fini trop fatiguer alla se coucher Bon je ferme la lumierre parce que moi fatiguer donc pleint toi pas

-Oui oui jai compris --''' Archer s'endormi . Lancer le regardais dormir en esperant ne pas craquer il ne voulais pas montrer a Archer ses vrais sentiment pour lui . Il fini par s'endormir aussi.

le lendemain

Archer se reveilla le premier regarda l'heure alla reveiller Lancer mais se rendit compte quil dors comme une buche du obliger de prendre la maniere forte ses a dire un bon sceau d'eau sur la tete . Lancer se reveilla en sursaut GRAAAAAAAAA NON MAIS TES CON OU QUOI!

-Non s'etais pour te reveiller espece de feneant bon aller va prendre ta douche en vitesse

-Ok ok Lancer entra dans salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.Le lancier fini pris ses vetement les mis et sorti Tien tu peu la prendre maintenent

-Merci Archer alla se preparer.Lancer pris ses affaire pour le cours et alla vers sa classe il entendi meme pas Archer il voulais rien subssonner.Quel que minute plus tard Archer entra a son tour dans la classe .Lancer fit une jambette a son opposer. Archer lui fout ses cartable sur la tete le prof etais full decourager mais s'empechant de les separer vu le caractere de Lancer peur de se fair un sermon par un de ses propre eleve . Les deux pendant toute la journer se criais dessu et se bataillais mais comme chaque soir les deux ne sachalais presque pas ils se regardais pres que pas meme .Mais se soir fu un peu different ... Lancer regardais la tv . Tout a coup Archer entra dans la chambre tres amocher. Lancer le vit et se presipita vers lui le pris dans ses bras avant quil ne tombe Quest qui ses passer?

-Je... Je me suis ... battue contre ... un gars qui voulais frapper un ami ...

-Aller vien pour que je te soigne sa barf je revien pas que tu tes battue ses plutot a moi de se battre contre les autre pas toi

-Erf tes pas ... mon protecteur ... donc ... arrete de te prendre pour ... sa

-Jai pas dis que je l'etais non plus Lancer deposa Archer sur une chaise pris la trouse de premier soin et soigna ses blessur quand tout fu fini il le mis dans un lit La tu te repose sinon je vais ti forcer a i rester Archer s'endormis epuiser.Lancer veilla sur lui toute la nuit et tout les jour juste qu'atend que l'archer se sente mieu . Lancer! va en classe toute suite je vais bien la aller

-Non! je veux veiller sur toi donc arrete sinon je t'assomme

-Fais comme tu veux mais plein toi pas si tu poche ton annee

-Je me pleindrais pas parce que ses pour toi que je fais sa tu sera Archer devien tout rouge ne savais pas trop comment reagire. Lancer ria un peu s'approcha du visage de Archer et l'embrassa. L'archer fut un peu surpris cette fois il ne repoussa pas Lancer il le laissa faire et meme repondi au baiser .Mais tout a coup la porte s'ouvre sur un garcon au cheveux roux Heee je crois que je derange heeeeeee je vais revenir plus tard il allais partir mais Archer disa Non non Shirou tu peu rester

-vous etes vraisment sur veux pas deranger

-Au contraire tu derange aucunement Shirou entra et s'assit sur une chaise. Lancer regarda Shirou S'est qui?

-Je m'appelle Emiya Shirou mais tu peu m'appeller Shirou si tu veux Il souri.Archer disa a Shirou A oh fais lui ses Lancer

-Oui je sait il a une reputation de dur a cuire dans cette ecole donc tout le monde ou pres que le connais

-Mouais "

-Graaaaa arreter de parler de moi je suis la vous s'avez --''''

-Oui oui on le sait espece de degenerer du cerveau

- Espece de baka Archer et Lancer allais se battre encore mais Shirou essaya de les arreter. Calmez-vous ondirais des bebe! les deux s'arreterent automatiquement. Bon enfin! bon Archer veux tu m'aider pour mon devoir de math sinon peu pas le faire parce que le comprent pas

-moui moui va t'assoire a la table vais aller t'aider Archer et Shirou alla s'assir a la table et une grosse seance de essayage de compremenage de devoir de math qui est un vrais charabia pour l'auteur . Lancer les regardais ennuyer il alla se prendre une bouteille de biere dans le frigo et la bu . Shirou se vira vers Lancer En veux une aussi

-Nah ! tes trop jeune tes meme pas encore majeur donc ses non

- Mais mais

-Erf fais pas ton bebe et continu ton devoir sinon sa va aller mal

-mouais mouais Shirou se remis dans son devoir toujour aider par Archer. Quel que temps plus tard ils finissa le devoir sans se rendre compte Shirou s'etais endormis sur Archer et Lancer les deux ne savais pas trop quoi faire le laissa faire et finirent par dormir eux aussi.

Le lendemain

Shirou se reveilla le premier remarqua quil avais dormis sur Archer et Lance il devien tout rouge et se leva en vitesse. Les deux leve tard fini par se reveiller et remarqua la rougeur de Shirou , Archer fini par dire Ques que ta?

-Erf! heeeeeeeee ses rien Shirou allais s'enfermer dans salle de bain mais Lancer lui empecha Shirou ne soit pas gener ses pas ta faute tetais trop fatiguer et tu tes pas rendu compte ses tout

-Mouais ta raison Lancer Shirou etais un peu moin gener mais toujour aussi rouge . Archer regarda le calendrier et les gars on a pas de cours aujourdhui on peu fair encore la grace matiner svp

-Moi sa me derange pas en tout ca Lancer se recoucha dans son lit Eeeeehhh moi jai pu envi de dormir

-Aller Shirou vien

-oki oki mais dans quel lit?

-N'importe le quelle Shirou aurais voulu se metre entre les deux autre mais le prob les deux lit son separer donc il dois choisir.Lancer impatien de se rendormir pris Archer et Shirou et les fit coucher sur son propre lit Bon maintenent fini le creusage de cervelle on dors les 3 essaya de se rendormirent.Un peu plus tard Archer se reveilla parce que il avais senti une main dans son pentalon il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que s'etais une des main de Lancer il enleva automatiquement la main de son pentalon et donna une taloche deriere la tete de Lancer Re fais pu sa sinon je te castre Lancer se reveilla da plomb Hein? de quoi la ?

-Ta vais ta main dans mon pentalon espece de pervers

-desoler pas de ma faute si je bouge quand je dors

-ben oui ses sa ta fais exipres

-ses meme pas vrais Par toute ses jiremiade Shirou fini par se reveiller Ques qui ... se passe? encore tout endormi . Ses se pervers qui ma foutu sa main dans mon pentalon pendant quil dormais Archer pointais Lancer , le lancier repliqua Et lui macuse que j'aurais fais sa exipres ses meme pas vrais en plus ses pas ma faute si je bouge pendant que je dors . Shirou etais decourager Si vous voullez faire l'amour aller ailleur veux pas me faire traumatiser Les deux disa en meme temps SES UN MALENTENDU SES A CAUSE DE LUI! Ils se pointerent l'un l'autre . Shirou encore plus decourager.Archer se leva pour de bon replaca ses vetement comme il le faut et alla faire le dejeuner Vous voulez que je face des crepe

-Dacc Shirou se leva a son tour et alla prendre sa douche . Lancer trop pareisseux se matin se recoucha .

environ 30 min plus tard

Archer alla metre la bouffe sur la table Shirou alla s'assire pour manger . Lancer s'etais endormis Archer alla le reveiller par le coup du sceau d'eau froid dans face qui reveilla le lancier d'aplomb en sacrant. Aller feneant va manger

-Erf jai pas d'ordre a ressevoir d'un fichu archer quil est tellement poche quil prend des epee au lieu de l'arc

-Et toi espece de lancier a la merde qui a tuer sa propre Master

-Ses pas ma faute tu sera ses Kotomine qui ma fais obliger

-Ben tavais juste a pas l'ecouter

-Si je l'aurais pas fais il maurais tuer

-Hey! vous deux arreter sinon je mange vos assiette Les deux se tournais vers Shirou Nah! dans tes reve Les deux alla manger a leur tour.Apres quel que minute les trois finirent de manger Archer disa On devrais trouver quel que chose a faire a aujourdhui a par dormir bien sur Shirou disa Oui mais jai pas d'idee

-Moi jen est une! Une partie de jambe en l'aire sa vous dis? Archer et Shirou deviennent rouge et frapperent Lancer et ils diserent en meme temps ESPECE DE PERVERS! Lancer se frotta la tete Ben a par sa on a pas d'autre idee

-mouais mais premierement moi un tripe a trois me brenche pas et 2 sa metonnerais que Shirou voudrais

-Mouais ben faudra trouver autre chose Les trois se mis a reflechire.Shirou eu une idee Au parc d'attraction?

-Moi sa me derange pas

-Moi a condision que vous faite avec moi les attraction les plus casse coup Archer et Shirou repondi Dac sa marche Tous allerent se preparer.

Debut d'apres midi

Les trois etais a l'entrer du parc On fais quoi en premier?

-Regarder cette montagne russe elle a laire cool

-Hee ,Lancer tu trouve pas quelle est un peu trop dangereuse?

-Nah! Lancer se presipita vers le manege les deux autre le suivire.

la fin de la journee

Nos trois zigoto arriva dans la chambre epuiser. Lancer alla s'assir a la fenetre et s'ouvris une cigarette.Archer s'approcha de Lancer et lui piqua sa cigarette Ses pas bon fume Jeta la cigarette dehors Ses pas bien de jeter sa dehors non plus

-Erf vous allez pas recommencer --''' Lancer se leva et alla dans le frigo et se pris une biere. Archer aussi desida de sen prendre une Et moi alors? jen veux aussi

-Non tes encore mineur

-Et alors on sen fou il y a pas de police

-mouais ok ok tu peu en prendre une juste une Shirou se pris une biere lui aussi et commenca a la boire mais il buva trop vite que deja a sa premiere bouteil il etais chaud Mouais une chance quon lui a dis juste une sinon il serais soul a meme pas 2 biere

-Oui

-j'en veux une autre ses trop bon

-non ten a bu asser Shirou les ecouta pas et en pris une autre et la bu d'un trait. Les deux plus vieux etais decourager et continuent de boir leur propre bouteil.Apres quel que minute Archer et Lancer commencais un peu a etre chaud et Shirou etais ultra bourer et eu une idee On joue a la bouteille?

-Erf me tente pas trop moi

-Lol Archer est devenu une poule mouiller

-je suis pas peureux , toi tes trop fonceur

-Ben il fau bien des fonceur dans la vie

-graaaaaaaa ok ta gagner on se la fais cette partie de bouteille Shirou pris une bouteille vite et la mis sur la table du salon et ils se mirent autour de la table.Le plus jeune des trois fit tourner l'objet le premier et sa tomba sur Lancer ,Shirou s'approcha mais vu comment il est bourer il tomba de tout son long sur Lancer et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le lancier repondi au baiser et apres quel que seconde decolla Shirou sinon sa allais pas finir.Le petit bourer repris sa place et Lancer pris la bouteil et la fit tourner et sa tomba sur Archer . Les deux s'embrassa tres rapidement et l'archer pris la bouteil et la tourner a son tour et sa tomba sur Shirou . Ils s'embrasserent et comme tout a l'heure Shirou voulais pas se decoller donc Archer du le remetre a sa place. Le petit repris la bouteil et la fit tourner .Elle arreta entre Lancer et Archer Il faudra que tu recommence

-Nah sa tomber entre vous deux donc sa veux dire que je dois vous embrasser vous deux

-Bon ses pas dans les vrais regle mais on va accepter pareille Shirou s'approcha et embrassa chaqun des deux mais le petit Shirou trop consentrer se metais a enlever leur vetement . Lancer comme il est le laissa faire mais Archer lui essayais de l'arreter sans succes. Nos deux chicaneur national etais rendu nue et pour se venger ils desshabiairent Shirou . Les trois rendu nus comme un vers se regardaire ne savant pas trop quoi faire donc Lancer du faire le premier pas il licha le coup de Shirou et d'un de ses main libre caressa le corps de Archer.Les deux sous les "torture" de Lancer commerent a s'ecxiter.Le lancier dessida d'arreter un peu pour voire se qu'ils feraient.Shirou se mis a genou devant Archer et ce mis a lui licher le torse et decandais de plus en plus. Des soupire de plaisir sorti de la bouche de Archer.Shirou etais rendu a l'entre-jambe de l'archer au debut licha le membre mais apres quel que seconde se mis a sucer. Les soupire de Archer devenais vite de petit gemissement et d'une main caressa la tete de Shirou. Lancer dessida enfin de reagir se mis derriere Shirou le prepara et quand il fut pret il le penetra doucement . Le petit eu un peu mal et a cause de sa mordi sans faire exipres le membre de Archer. L'archer fit une petite grimace de douleur mais fit comme si de rien etais . Lancer commenca des serie de va et vien de vitesse normal mais doux. Shirou lui suivais le meme rythme sur le membre de Archer.Lancer alla de plus en plus vite se qui ecxita encore plus les deux autre.Une coupe de temps plus tard les 3 pres que en sinchro se libererent et tomberent epuiser. hee Lancer t'aurais pu aller moin vite au debut javais un peu mal

-barf anyway ta aimer pareil faque on sans fout Lancer regarda l'horloge Erf deja 2h du mat moi je suis fatiguer surtout quon a de la fichu educ demain

-Moi aussi je suis fatiguer

-Moi je vous laisse je retourne a ma chambre Shirou se rhabilla et sorti. Lancer et Archer alla se coucher dans leur propre lit et s'endormirent.

le lendemain

Les 3 premier cours se passa tres bien mais le dernier cours qui etais l'educ se passa pas comme les autre.

apres le cours dans les vestiaire

Archer s'approcha de Lancer tu vien au douche?

-Tes pas capable di aller tout seul ou quoi?

-Non ses juste que je veux te parler en meme donc vien

-Bon ok. Les deux alla dans la douche et enleverent leur vetement Lancer commca a se laver Bon ques que... hein nani? ques que tu fou? Archer etais coller sur Lancer Rien rien

-tes en manque ou quoi? --'''

-non ses juste que je veux tavoir

-a je comprent tes jaloux parce que hier jai penetrer Shirou au lieu de toi

-Nah je suis pas jaloux ses juste que je t'aime oui je lavoue et je veux te sentir

-Bon enfain tu tes avouer ben enfais moi aussi je t'aime mais ses pas mon fort etre romantique tu sera

-Je sait sa javais remarquer Lancer embrassa Archer.L'archer repondi au baiser et mis ses jambe autour des hanche de Lancer.Le lancier penetra son alter ego un peu trop raidement Archer mordi la levre inferieur de Lancer a cause de la douleur.Lancer modera ses coup de rein et de une de ses main de libre il caressa le membre de Archer pour le detendre.Archer gemissait de plus en plus fort mais esseyais de se controller pour pas que les autre personne les entends.Apres quel que minute les deux se libererent sorti des douche se secherent s'habillerent et parti et comme toujour Lancer taquinais Archer

**fin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

et voila jai fini ma deuxieme fanfic elle est po mal plus longue que mon autre et aussi jai eu un peu de misere a trouver des idee surtout pour la fin donc ne vous etonner pas si ses pour sa que la fin est pourite on se retrouve pour une autre fanfic dans je sait pas trop combien de temps loll


End file.
